


Double Time

by tentsandmirth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Highschoolstuck, Humanstuck, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, fluffy sex, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentsandmirth/pseuds/tentsandmirth





	Double Time

Aradia yawned quietly, shifting under the warmth of the thick, heavy sheets that enveloped her. Glancing over, she noticed that Sollux was entirely bare, sprawled out and snoring quietly despite the obvious chill in the room. It was a pretty natural habit of the Aries’ to steal her boyfriend’s blankets over the night, and normally she might not worry about it, but temperatures were steadily dropping outside, and she didn’t want him to get too cold. 

Though her bedroom was in the basement of the Megido household, she could still see the brightness of falling snow through the curtains that covered the tiny window near her ceiling. She rolled over carefully to unwrap the blankets from herself, pulling them up around Sollux’s shoulders once spreading them properly. The boy reacted pretty quickly, unconsciously curling up to the warmth he hadn’t realized he wanted and wrapping his arms around his girlfriend’s waist. 

“Wake up sleepyhead,” she murmured quietly, smiling a bit. She brushed her hair away from her eyes lazily and then leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead, leaning down to nuzzle at the tip of his nose with her own. She wanted to let him sleep, of course, but also knew that it wasn’t going to do his insomnia any favours of his slept all day and gave his circadian rhythm a royal kick in the teeth. 

“Nnh...shit, hey,” he replied slowly, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. The sweet, heterochromatic eyes that she adored so much opened and she smiled, kissing him again.

“‘Morning.” 

“What are you waking me up for? It’s early,” he groaned, and wrapped his arms around her waist to bury his face in her chest. She laughed a little and began to gently scritch at the back of his head, running a loving hand down his bare back and rubbing his skin the way that he liked.

“You’re never going to get to sleep tonight if you sleep all day, silly. And it’s noon, I wouldn’t call that early,” she smirked.

“It’s early for me,” he replied, and rubbed his eyes with a pouty little groan. He stretched across the bed and sighed. “Is your mom home yet?” 

“No, she doesn’t get back until Sunday,” Aradia said, shaking her head. Her mother was a flight attendant, of course, which meant that she travelled all over the world for decent periods of time. Which meant the Aries girl could get away with sleeping in nothing but a tank top and panties in the same bed as her boyfriend. 

“Is today Sunday?”

“It’s Saturday,” she told him, and nestled up to him again. She rolled over, back facing him, and dragged his arm over her waist peacefully to cuddle her own back up to the warmth of his chest. He nuzzled against the back of her hair and sighed quietly, sliding one of his legs between hers.

“Great,” he said, and leaned himself forward a little to press a couple of kisses to the side of her neck. Aradia sighed and smirked at that, moving her thick curls off her neck and over her other shoulder to give him access to that wonderful sweet spot.

“Is sex all you ever think about?” she questioned teasingly, even though this had become something of a ritual for the entirety of their Christmas break. 

“No, but it is in the morning when my dick’s so hard it could shatter a window,” he laughed. 

“You throw your dick at windows?”

The Gemini laughed and shook his head, pressing his face to her neck. “No, Jesus, no, I just. Shit.” 

“You just shit? Sollux why?” she cackled, and he burst into even more helpless laughter.

“Aradia no,” he snickered, rubbing her tummy sweetly and letting the fabric of her shirt ride up. He cuddled her and laughed, shifting his hips away in the case that she might not actually be interested this morning. 

“Where are you going?” she asked, and slid a hand around to grab his ass. He immediately let out a squeak and another laugh, bringing himself close enough to press against her again. 

“No where, apparently,” he snickered, and shivered when the girl began to stroke her fingers up and down his bare sides. He slipped his leg between hers and vengefully ran his fingers over her hip, down between her legs to fit his hand snugly at the apex of her thighs. She was wearing those wonderfully thin and wonderfully simple panties that he liked so much, and he immediately began to rub her in firm, deliberate circles that made her melt against him. 

She gave a sweet, happy little moan at that, hips and thighs twitching slightly as she ground herself back against Sollux’s torso, angling herself in an attempt to push down harder on his fingers. Hot, sloppy kisses made their way down the side of her neck, only adding to the sensation while giggles bubbled from between her lips at his eagerness. 

“Mmh, my mom is gonna be home tomorrow, be careful with the hickies!” she said with a little grin, letting out another breathy little moan that made Sollux’s dick throb. He rolled his hips against her ass and nodded, easing up on how hard he was kissing and sucking in favour of tonguing her delicate skin instead. She responded by slipping her hand down into his boxers and sliding her fingers over his ass, down to his thighs, then sliding them to his hips. Reaching behind herself, she couldn’t actually strain far enough to reach his erection, but Sollux still responded to the touching with a few of his own soft little groans.

“How many, mhn...condoms d-do we have left?” she asked in a giggle, though that noise quickly turned to a whimpering moan when his fingers slid to the slick folds of her sex. Two scissored fingers ran at either side of her clit and she dissolved into croons for a moment, hearing that sweet little lisping voice in her ear again.

“We’ve got lots, don’t worry. We’ve actually got some selection, you know,” Sollux told her, satisfied with how wet she was.

“A-ah, mmhn, do we still have any ribbed ones? Or bumpy ones? Those, are my favourite,” she breathed in a murmur, still smiling widely and rocking her hips down against his fingers.

“We have the bumpy ones I think,” Sollux replied with a nod, kissing her neck. He held his arm around her waist still, seemingly with no intent of getting up to get them as his fingers began to push into her. She gave a little grunt and parted her lips silently, before letting out another sweet, pleasured whimper.

“Mmh, well, are you going to get them?” she teased, gasping when he rubbed at her clit even faster. 

“Not yet, you know my thing with twos.” He smirked a little at that, holding her waist and enjoying the feeling of her squirming against his body. Her hips kept on grinding, and though he couldn’t see her face or her expressions, the noises she made made up for it entirely. 

“It’s my lucky day,” she whispered with a grin, gasping out again happily when he finally pushed two fingers into her. She shifted for a moment to push her panties down a little more, and he helped her as much as he could. She shifted them off until they slid off her ankles and almost immediately got lost in the depths of the covers around their feet, her senses almost instantly heightened with the new feeling of nudity.

His fingers began to thrust carefully, spreading and shifting and prodding at her most delicate places while she fell apart in his arms. There was no war, no fight, because it was so easy to surrender to that sweetness that he provided. When they’d first gotten together, she hadn’t been expecting much their first time, considering what a dweeb she knew Sollux Captor to be---and she ate those words every day since. So, she determined, he was either a lot smoother with other girls before her than she’d realized, or he was just great at Googling stuff. 

“Can you put your hand, up a little?” she whispered, shifting her hips for a moment and trying to get him to press to her clit a little more.

“Like here?” Sollux asked, and she realized he was breathing a little bit heavier too. 

“Mmh, like, here,” she told him softly, and gently shifted her fingertips up to where she needed them. He kissed her neck again and nodded, gently teasing around the sensitive bundle of nerves with one finger before starting to rub it again with three. Immediately, she was crooning again, whimpering and smiling in pure satisfaction.

“Oh, shit. Thank you, yeah. Right there,” she mumbled, gasping and moaning between words. She could feel his erection throbbing through his boxers and ground her ass against it in hopes of giving him a little friction, trying to ease herself towards her own orgasm a little faster so that he’d just fuck her already. His leg came up tighter between her thighs then and he was practically keeping her pinned while he worked her over, fingertips rubbing fast at her most sensitive place while she moaned and crooned. She was already starting to sweat, thighs aching from so tensely grinding as she reached her orgasm, shuddering and letting out a shameless, wide-mouthed moan. 

“Mm...that was really hot,” Sollux murmured in her ear, with a proud little grin. She finished slowly and shivered at the hot flash that ran through her body, untangling their sweaty limbs and rolling onto her back. “Are you okay for another round?” 

“Yeah, of course,” she breathed with a smile, her cheeks bright and rosy as she panted and caught her breath. She propped herself up on one elbow for a moment to reach over and grab the glass of water from the night before off her nightstand, taking a long drink to the relief of her dry mouth. She offered it to him, and he took a little drink as well. Once it was placed back down, she almost immediately crawled into his lap to start kissing him again. 

Sollux laid down underneath her, the Aries’ thighs spread over his lap while she worked on grinding down on his clothed erection. She was still in recovery mode from her prior orgasm, and it might take a moment for her to become aroused again, but she knew full well just how eager he was, and had no plans of making him wait. Her fingers immediately flittered down either side of his ribcage to find the waistband of his painfully adorable bumblebee boxers, tugging them down and exposing his erection.

“Eager, huh?” she teased, when she noted just how swollen he was. She shifted back and tugged his boxers the rest of the way off, taking the moment to discard her tank top as well. Before meeting Sollux, there was a very low chance that she’d ever take her shirt off during sex, considering that she was rather pudgy around the midsection with ample breasts to match. The first boy to ever see her inverted nipples had ended up giving her a pretty rough time, but Sollux never mentioned a word.

“Yeah,” he replied, finding no point in denying it. While Aradia worked their clothes off, he dipped a hand into the nightstand drawer beside him, tugging out the bulk pack of condoms they’d pooled their money together to buy. He dug around until he found one of the last “pleasure bumps” condoms and snickered at the name the same way that he always did, tearing the packaging carefully and starting to slip it on himself. “Do we need lube?” 

“Better safe than sorry,” she replied with a small shrug, and crawled on top of him, reaching to grab the little bottle of lube. She poured a small dollop on her fingertips and took a moment to teasingly stroke Sollux’s length with it, making sure to give an extra-firm squeeze around the base like she knew he liked. He reacted as she thought he might, with a surprised little whimper.

"I didn't think I was going to get this lucky like three days in a row," the Gemini murmured with a quiet groan, while Aradia worked him over. She nodded and grinned a little. 

"You must be special."

"I am," he snickered back, placing eager hands on her hips. She wiped her fingers clean on the bed sheets and crawled out of Sollux's lap to once more lay on her back. He positioned himself over her with a smile and nestled against her neck, kissing and sucking it while her arms wrapped around him eagerly. 

Wasting no time, the Gemini got between her thighs, pressing their hips together with a groan. His fingers curled in her hair and pulled her into a kiss, waiting barely a moment while he pushed into her. She gasped into his mouth, the sound fading to a short groan when he began to move his hips. 

"Okay?" he asked, not being one to use many words once they actually got started. Aradia nodded and felt herself panting again, rubbing her hands up his waist and rocking her hips in hopes of feeling him penetrate deeper. Her dildo was quite a bit longer than Sollux, so she was used to feeling penetration much deeper when she was alone.But it was just different, not bad. In fact, she would take the feeling of skin on skin and togetherness over silicone any day. 

"Mmmn...fuck, wow," she groaned, surprised at the spikes of pleasure already shivering up her body at his thrusts. Sollux grunted a little and kissed her, making an apparent effort to be gentle with her despite the way she was so needily bucking up her hips. "Sollux, harder..." 

"Are you sure?" he breathed out, pushing his hair away from his face. 

"Yeah, yeah," she replies with a nod, bucking her hips up with a quiet moan. "It's fine."

Sollux began to thrust into her deeper and sighed in relief, honestly glad she didn't seem to mind that he was still a little clumsy. Aradia didn't notice at all, however, already starting to feel tingles running up and down her spine with every thrust. Her back arched a little and she squirmed, smiling widely and letting out a few gasping squeaking moans once in a while. 

"AA...shit..." he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. His brows furrowed in concentration, lips slightly parted as he thrusted. His movements, despite their clumsiness, were well aimed and executed, striking the Aries' most sensitive, wonderful little pleasure spots again and again. Her legs wrapped around his waist, hips angling up to help him penetrate more deeply while she bucked her hips against him. 

"Sollux, mmh, fuck," she whispered back, panting and curling her toes tightly. She was shivering with every thrust then, arms up and occupying the empty space above her head. Her legs still clung to the Gemini, hips elevated off the bed while the rickety old headboard started to smack gently against the wall. "Ah!" 

"AA, if you keep, d-doing that I won't, fucking last long," he laughed. 

"Good, that's th-the point you dummy," she laughed back, and in vengeance, he thrust even faster. She could feel her heart beat pounding in her ears and behind her eyes, hands coming up to grope between his shoulder blades and the back of his hair. 

Sollux shifted himself to brace both knees at her sides, fingers curling in her hair and groaning. She knew he wouldn't last long, but that was alright; she was pretty used to it. It was apparent he was paranoid he wouldn't be able to finish when they were together, so he (somehow, miraculously) refrained from jerking off before he knew they were going to get together. Truly incredible. 

"AA, I-" 

"Go a-ahead," she laughed softly, shivering. It only took a moment for him to tense up a little and moan into her neck, and she was able to feel the pitch in warmth at the head of the condom. Sollux gave a little grunt and shuddered when he was fully finished, panting hard at her neck. 

"A-ah, shit, wow, that's fucking embarrassing," he murmured with a short laugh, still panting. He pulled out and quickly removed the condom, tying it off and dropping it in the garbage. Then, without waiting a beat, he started to crawl down between her thighs. 

"Catch your breath doofus," she said, stroking her fingers back from his hair. There was apparently no way to stop him, however, since he immediately he responded with, "You know my thing   
with two." 

She relaxed back on the bed with a sigh and covered her face, groaning a little when his tongue began to work up her slit. Sollux's fingers worked at her inner thighs and ended up pulling them to rest heavily on his shoulders, hips elevating off the bed with a shivering sigh. "Shit." 

The tip of his tongue worked around her clit again, hands groping up her thighs and hips to pull her close again. Her fingers grip the wooden bars of the headboard tightly, rutting her hips against his face. He found himself giggling and making a few little grunts, already getting to brag to Karkat that he was literally drowning in pussy. 

He paused for a moment to catch his breath before beginning to lick and kiss and suck again, fingers starting to rub the places that his tongue wasn't reaching. Aradia whined and rubbed one hand down into his hair while still clenching the headboard. 

She squeaked quietly and started to grope a little tighter at his hair, fingers digging into his scalp. He winced a little and laughed, but continued sucking as he felt her tensing up, shuddering hard.As she came, white waves of pleasure washed over her and she gripped even harder at the headboard until she heard a loud crack. 

"OH SHIT," Sollux laughed, sitting up and covering his mouth. Aradia immediately sat up and burst into giggles, noticing that one of the bars in the old headboard had finally given out and snapped. "Jesus AA, I must be really good."

"My m-mom is gonna kill me," she giggled out, still panting and sinking into his arms. He shrugs and grins. 

"You have duct tape, don't you?" he laughed. "I'll fix it."


End file.
